Wounded Body, Renewed Love
by rayanprem
Summary: Story made by friend Greg who cannot come here please review one shot Roxas x Xion blood and Gore.Critique accepted and gladly appreciated. My email is


"Everything is peaceful around twilight town after a mission. I wish things could stay like this... forever.." Roxas Said whilst eating his sea salt ice cream.

"All good things must come to an end. Got it memorized?" Replied Axel in his usual know-it-all tone.

"Yeah, but ... Why does it have to be that way..." Said the Blonde taking another bite of his sweat and salty ice.

"I guess its just the way things are." Xion Said Sitting down next to Roxas. The Three of them sat there watching the sun set before them, enjoying every second that they spent together. The red head was the first to go back to the emptiness that they would call home in the castle of the organization XIII. "It's getting late, we should go RTC Xion." Said Roxas, breaking the silence.

"Yeah... O.K."

All the organization members were asleep exept for one restless Nobody who remained awake. "Nobodies don't have hearts so they cant feel... Then what is this thing inside me that makes me nervous every time I'm around her. Xigbar said that Xion and I are special. Is it because we can use a key blade? Or maybe it's something else..." The organizations thirteenth member was lost in indecision until finally, sleep took him.

"Another day, another mission." Thought Xion as she zipped up her coat and headed towards the grey area. When she got there she saw Saix talking to the Red head and the Blonde and ran up to them.

"Oh hey Xion. Guess What? We have a mission together with Axel!"

"Really? Great! So what's the mission?

"As I was just telling Axel and Roxas, You have to collect hearts and defeat a dual blade at Twilight Town." Interrupted the organizations second-in-command.

"Well we best get going now." Said Axel opening a dark corridor. Moments later All three of them were in Twilight Town.

After a long while of defeating those annoying possessors and flame plants They were in front of the clock tower, Xion in front, with Roxas and Axel behind. Roxas' eyes widened. "Xion!!!" Shouted number thirteen summoning his silver key blade whilst in mid air blocking both of the aqua-coloured dual blades of hitting their unsuspecting target. One of the dual blades cut him in the back causing a grunt from him. Then landing with a bit of a stumble and a grimace. Xion summoned her identical key blade and attacked directly whereas Axel shot Firas and occasionally Firagas from a distance. "I guess thats the dual blade were looking for." Said Roxas running up to the giant heartless, in position to strike.

After along round of parrying and Firas and occasionally a cure or two the last bit of energy of the dual blade whittled away.

"I guess thats that." Said Axel calmly since all he did was cast magic.

"And what a convenient place to end up." Said Roxas looking at the clock tower.

"That reminds me, I can't join you guys today. Xemnas summoned me to a meeting but postponed it till after my mission." Said Axel while rubbing the back of his head.

"Guess it's just you and me then Roxas." Said Xion walking towards the shop that sold the sweat and salty icecream.

"Thanks for saving me earlier today. I would have gotten stabbed twice if it weren't for you." Xion said holding her Ice cream.

"Not to mention getting a long lecture from Saix." Roxas chimed in cheerfully. They both had a laugh at that and Her hand edged closer and rested on his.

"You could have got hurt really badly if you messed up the maneuver." Said Xion with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine, really." Roxas answered hiding the multiple cuts on his back.

"I was thinking, do you think that Nobodies could feel that feeling... Axel mentioned it. It started with an L." Roxas said softly without making eye contact.

"Do you mean love?" Replied Xion looking at Roxas with a puzzled look on her face. "I don't think that Nobodies can feel anything. But...

"But what?" Said Roxas finally making eye contact.

"Nothing, never mind." She said quickly.

"Oh... O.K. then." Their fingers interlaced.

"You know, sometimes I think I feel strong emotion but I don't know what or how." Roxas admitted blushing a little. A silence followed.

"I'm gonna RTC now." Said Xion standing up letting go of his hand. Roxas stood and followed her down the clock tower that loomed ominously in the starry night sky.

"Good night Xion." Said Roxas when they reached the dark castle of the organization.

"You too, Roxas."

Xion lay in bed looking at the ceiling.

"Roxas, do you feel it to? When ever I'm around you I get this feeling inside me. It makes me feel warm inside. They say that Nobodies don't have hearts to feel with, but I'm not so sure anymore. Is it love that I'm feeling?" Xion was caught in indecision. Little did she know that the blonde she was so fond of was thinking the same thing.

"Love, L-O-V-E... love... Maybe I should ask Roxas." With that thought she brushed her black cropped hair out of her face and fell sound asleep.

Axel woke up and zipped on his long black coat.

"I wonder whats going on between Xion and Roxas. It's obvious they have feelings for each other. (God knows how.) Thats what makes them special. Besides I always enjoy seeing them together. I asked Xigbar to tell Roxas that they were special Nobodies. I wonder if he got the message across..." The red head thought as he walked towards the grey area where he rejoined Roxas and Xion.

"Today You and xion will go and defeat three giant heartlesses in Twilight Town and Roxas will collect emblems in Wonderland." Saix explained.

"Shouldn't Roxas go with Xion to collect the giant heartlesses' hearts? Then I could collect emblems in Wonderland." Axel suggested.

Saix thought for a moment and agreed to fire users Idea.

The two key blade wielders walked until they reached a dead end.

"Looks like it's a dead end Xion." Suddenly Three heat blades appeared and attacked.

"I wonder why there are so many giant heartlesses with blades around here." Said Xion summoning her key blade.

"Don't let your guard down." Said Roxas summoning his.

"Firaga, Thundaga, Cura." It was hard work to defeat these malevolent heartlesses.

"Look out!" Shouted Roxas jumping towards Xion. There was the sound of blade on blade and Roxas sliced the heartless in half.

"Rox-!" it was too late. The other heat blade's sword pierced through his back.

Roxas fell to the ground with a look of shock on his face. He coughed out pure,

cold, red blood.

Luckily there was only one heat blade left thanks to Roxas so Xion sliced it in half in her rage.

"Are you all right?" Said Xion obviously very worried.

When he was ready Xion carried Roxas with his arm around her neck and she was holding his waist and shifted his weight onto herself.

When they finally RTCed after a long time, Axel saw them and his eyes widened and he ran over to them and immediately grabbed Roxas and slung him over his shoulder.

Axel ran over to Roxas' room and layed him gently into the bathtub. He pulled off Roxas' cloak and singlet revealing a gaping wound on his side.

he switched the water on until the bathtub was half full of the blood-stained stuff.

Roxas groaned.

After he washed the gaping wound Axel put a large bandage around it .

"You should be okay now. Just stay strong." Said Axel before turning and exiting the room.

Xion turned to leave as well.

"Wait... could you... stay?" The blonde asked blushing heavily.

"O-o-of course. If you want me to." Replied Xion looking down to hide her blush.

Xion took of her coat as roxas stepped into bed.

"You can sleep h-here." Roxas said not looking at her. Both of them sputtering like idiots.

"Th-th-thank you." stuttered Xion slowly laying down on Roxas' cold white bed.

"I must be blushing 7 shades of red." They both thought since they were looking at the other half naked.

"I'm sorry Roxas it's my fault that you got injured like that, I wasn't focused." Xion said a little while later to break the awkward silence.

"Don't think like that. If I were in a position like that you would help me wouldn't you? Besides I'd never let that thing hurt you." Said Roxas moving his hand over to rest upon one of her shoulders. ... Silence ...

"I've been meaning to ask you, when you're around a certain Nobody..." She took a deep breath and continued on. "Do you you think you feel something inside of you?" She said looking Roxas straight in the eye.

"Xion..." He said quietly so she couldn't hear it. "Love. It's when you feel something for someone else..." Roxas said moving his hand once more to caress Xion's waist.

"I don't know how or why but... when ever I'm around you I get a strong feeling inside me. It's as if I could feel something. Xion do you get it too?" He asked her.

"...Yes." Came the reply.

"Xigbar said that you and I are special nobodies. At first I thought that it was because we can wield the key blade but I wasn't sure. What do you think. Do you think that it's possible to feel something for each other... Xion I l-" Xion cut him of by kissing him on the lips. Roxas pushed her head closer with his free hand, still stroking her waist. When they finally broke apart they looked at each other. Xion was the first to say it though it was no longer needed.

"I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too, Xion." they looked at each other until they fell asleep in each others arms...

END

I hope it was O.K. I was nervous at first. this turned out better than I thought! I got another idea so stay tuned!

K this was made by my best friend greg but he can't go here so I published it for him all credits go to Greg my email is if you want to ask Greg about anything I'll forward the message to him please review 


End file.
